


Twenty Bucks, and a Compliment for Free

by sehuns



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, taemin makes a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehuns/pseuds/sehuns
Summary: Sehun makes a bigger fool of himself than he could have ever imagined.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baeksthighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksthighs/gifts).



> Reposted from [lj](http://saranghaeaein.livejournal.com/1334.html). Written for the [sekaisquad](http://sekaisquad.livejournal.com) Secret Santa fic exchange.

It's eerily silent when Sehun wakes up somewhere close to midday, and it takes him a few minutes of not hearing obnoxiously raucous laughter and equally loud screeching to remember that his housemates are gone for the holidays and he, being the loner that he is, has decided to stay behind in their apartment on his own. For the sake of peace and quiet, he'd told them. But really what he wanted was to sit around in his underwear and play video games and watch anime all day without interruption or nagging.

He sleepily goes through what would be his morning routine before shuffling off to the kitchen in search of sustenance. The fridge is as empty as it was the night before, and he groans softly at the thought of grocery shopping- it'll be mostly frozen microwavable food, ramen, and other things that don't require a lot of culinary know how. He's not up for that just yet, so he reaches for his phone, dialing the number for the pizza place a few blocks over almost from memory

Pizza first thing after waking isn't _that_ bad, right? No harm, no foul.

About thirty-five minutes later-he knows, he's counted-his doorbell rings, and he has to tear himself away from the tv to answer it, blinking away the dryness in his eyes from staring at the screen for too long. He pauses at the mirror in the hall to make sure he doesn't look too disheveled, mentally thanking whichever one of his housemates it was who decided to put it there, before he pulls the door open, wallet in hand to pay for his food.

He isn't expecting the sight he's greeted with-friendly, sleepy eyes, full, plush lips, and an overall attractive face-and his mouth moves before he can stop himself.

"Wow, you're _hot_ ," Sehun can hear himself saying, almost like he's dreaming or having an out-of-body experience, and his hand immediately slaps over his mouth as a blush rises to his cheeks and his eyes widen.

To his credit, the stranger takes it in stride, and he responds without missing a beat, his eyes shamelessly raking over Sehun's form, "haha, thanks. You're pretty cute yourself. I dig the bed head, it gives you a certain charm. That'll be twenty bucks. The compliment is free, though."

Too embarrassed to do much else other than laugh, he hands over the money in exchange for the pizza and quietly thanks the delivery boy, his cheeks burning as Sehun watches him walk away before finally shutting the door.

"God, I'm so fucking lame," he mumbles to himself with a shake of his head, stalking back over to the living room to get back to his game.

 

Sehun doesn't order out at all for the next week, finally getting around to buying groceries and stocking the fridge and pantry enough to last himself for the next couple of weeks. It isn't until his mind travels back to the cute delivery boy that he starts getting curious, wondering whether he'd return again if Sehun ordered another pizza. Before he can stop himself, he's picking up his phone and ordering a pepperoni pie, his bank account balance screaming at him from the back of his mind. Oh, well. It isn't like he can't pick up an odd job when he needs more cash.

He sighs at himself and his impulsiveness. At least he doesn't have to wash dishes afterward, he tells himself in an effort to feel better about the whole thing, his attention turning back to the game on his laptop screen.

The time passes faster than he expects, and before he knows it, his doorbell is ringing. He excitedly gets up to answer it-though if you asked afterward, he'd deny it-and prepares himself to greet the delivery boy, checking his reflection in the mirror. Who he sees when he pulls the door open is most definitely not who he's expecting, and he almost visibly deflates.

The delivery boy, but not _his_ delivery boy, offers him a smile and a polite bow of his head before reading off the total from the receipt. "Twelve fifty, please."

Sehun fights to hold back a sigh as he digs into his wallet for the bills, handing them over in exchange for the pizza. The stranger at his door is about to turn away before he stops them, leaning against the door frame with the box cradled awkwardly in his arms. He gives himself a quick pep talk before he continues. "Um... I'm sorry, this might sound strange but, uh. I wanted to ask you about someone you work with? He delivered to me last week, and I didn't get to catch his name..."

The stranger tilts his head, a smile spreading across his lips and he stuffs his hands into his pockets. "Ooh, Is this a chance for me to play matchmaker? Nice, nice. I've always wanted to help set someone up. You said you missed his name, so... what did he look like. I know everyone who works there."

Sehun blinks in surprise, frozen in his spot for a moment. He's expecting to talk this person into giving him the information he wants, and all of this enthusiasm makes him deflate once more, the silent pep talk he'd given himself seemingly unneeded. But at least he's feeling confident.

"Well, um. He's about my height? Sleepy eyes, full lips, really handsome--" Sehun blushes at the last part, in spite of himself.

"Oh. _OH_. Um. That sounds kind of like Taemin. I can get in trouble for this, but rules are meant to be broken, aren't they? I can give you his number, if you really want to talk to him again. It would save you having to order fifty pizzas.Which I really should be encouraging, but I can tell a broke college student when I see one."

Sehun lets out an incredulous laugh, stunned for a moment before he gets out an, "alright, that sounds good to me," and hands over his phone to the delivery boy, brushing off the broke college student comment. If this guy is going to help him, he can endure an off-handed, thinly veiled insult to his financial standing.

"I'm Jongdae, by the way. Next time you order, ask them to put me on the phone. I'll make sure Taemin gets sent out to deliver for you--"

"Sehun," he blurts out. "My name's Sehun."

"Well, nice t'meet ya, Sehun. Good luck with Taemin," Jongdae laughs, handing Sehun back the phone and sauntering off.

"That went much better than expected," Sehun mumbles to himself, shutting the door and heading back to his bedroom with a pepperoni pizza he probably won't finish. At least pizza is good cold and for breakfast.

 

It takes another week for Sehun to actually build up the courage to call Taemin. Every time he's grabs his phone, he's wusses out before even pulling the contact up. This time, however, he's determined. He puts on his game face and stares at himself in the mirror.

"You're going to do this, Sehun. You're going to call the cute boy and _you're going to put yourself out there_ , no matter how embarrassing and potentially life-ruining this might be. Live a little, you damn recluse," he says to his reflection, wagging a finger for added effect.

He nods at himself and picks up his phone, the anxiety already clawing at the pit of his stomach. But he pushes himself onward, letting out a breath and pressing the call button.

He nearly hangs up the moment it starts ringing, his jaw tense and his hands balled into fists, but he forces himself to stick it out and step out of his comfort zone.

"Hello?" is mumbled into his ear, the unfamiliar voice startling him from his internal struggle and causing his eyebrows to furrow. Ah, well... sometimes people sound different over the phone, right?

"Um, Taemin? Hi, my name is Sehun. You delivered a pizza to me about two weeks ago and I embarrassingly blurted out that you're hot--" Sehun laughs nervously, "and you smoothly said I'm pretty cute, ha, and joked that the compliment was free."

There's silence on the other end for a moment, and a feeling of dread washes over Sehun. What if it was just playful and didn't mean there was any actual interest? What if it was just to diffuse the awkwardness. He suddenly feels stupid, his mouth opening and closing as he searches for something else to say.

"Uh, dude. I have no idea what you're talking about. You sure that was me? Doesn't sound like something I'd do. Kinda weird how you got this number, too."

And just like that, Sehun's fear is confirmed. He feels absolutely crushed, swallowing thickly and letting out another nervous laugh. So much for taking the initiative and putting himself out there, huh.

"Oh. Sorry to bother you, then. You can just forget this happened," he mumbles, hanging up the phone and letting his hand fall to his side. He lets out a sigh, leaning forward and thunking his head against the glass of the mirror, his eyes squeezed shut. "On second thought, buddy... let's never do anything like that again, yeah? Cool."

 

The next time Sehun is craving pizza, he hesitates before reaching for his phone. He contemplates calling another place, but his usual is the best in the neighborhood-a fact he's concluded to through careful experimentation and analysis. It's the only place that gets the crust perfectly crispy and the cheese evenly melted. In other words, their pizza is a masterpiece.

He groans to himself and finally calls, ordering his usual pepperoni pie and making sure to get a large one-his housemates are due home within the hour and he knows they'll bug him to share-and a coke, for good measure.

Almost like clockwork, both of Sehun's housemates stumble in at the same time, loudly catching up with one another about their time with their families, their ruckus enough to wake the dead. Sehun laughs to himself and peeks out of his bedroom, head poking past the door.

"Gosh, can you guys be any louder? I'm not sure they're quite picking up this conversation from Canada. Raise your voices a little more," he grumbles playfully, a grin spreading across his lips. As much as he loves giving them a hard time, he truly did miss them.

Chanyeol is the one who makes a run for him, nearly tackling him onto the floor in his enthusiasm. "Sehun! You're still alive! I thought you might've died while we were gone, I'm so happy to see you."

"You owe me twenty bucks, Park. I told you he'd be okay on his own," chimes in Baekhyun's voice from behind Chanyeol's tall frame.

"You two made a bet about whether or not I'd survive living alone for a month and a half? Should I be offended by this? No, don't answer that. I'm offended."

"Aw, don't be that way. What's a little bet between friends?" Chanyeol is frowning at him and Sehun can't help the sigh he lets out.

"For the record, Sehunnie. _I_ had faith in you. It was this bonehead over here who thought you'd accidentally set the apartment on fire or something."

"Baekhyun is the only one who loves me. Who is Park Chanyeol? No idea," he mumbles, detangling himself from Chanyeol's arms to wrap himself around Baekhyun. The shorter boy squirms for a moment and pretends he wants out, but Sehun knows he's secretly enjoying the affection.

"Anyway, you two have perfect timing. I just ordered--" the doorbell rings, and Sehun quickly slips back into his bedroom to grab his wallet, reappearing a second later "--pizza. And those garlic bread sticks Baekhyun loves. If anything, those twenty bucks should go to me for being such an amazing housemate."

He laughs as he leaves Chanyeol and Baekhyun to bicker, pulling open the door. What he isn't expecting is to see 'Taemin' standing there with a pizza box in hand.

"Ah, it's the cutie from last time. I have such good luck today," he says with a laugh the moment Sehun pulls open the door.

Sehun's expression immediately hardens, the hurt from two weeks ago making him flinch internally at the other boy's flirty tone. He heaves a sigh, his voice surprisingly even and deadpan when he says, "how much is it?"

"The compliment is free, like I said last time," the boy jokes and Sehun's jaw tenses.

" _How much is my order_?" Sehun asks again with a firm tone, unwilling to play along, even if he were able to. He's not going to set himself up for humiliation again.

The other boy finally notices the hardness of Sehun's expression and the coldness of his tone, and the smile slips off of his face, only to be replaced by confusion. He hesitates for a moment before mumbling, "twenty-two thirty is your total, sir."

Sehun quietly hands over the correct amount, taking the pizza, breadsticks, and the bag containing the bottle of soda he'd requested before he turns on his heel and shuts the door before the delivery boy can say anything else. He barely registers the silence, Baekhyun and Chanyeol staring at him wide-eyed as he stalks over to the kitchen.

The follow after him, watching from the doorway as he sets the box on the table and begins pulling plate and glasses from the cabinets.

"Hey, bud... what was that all about?" Chanyeol is the first to speak, taking a step into the kitchen. "Dude seemed really nice and you just--"

"Please, just... don't ask. I've been humiliated enough."

Chanyeol is about to protest, until he catches sight of the tears welling in Sehun's eyes and thinks better of it. "Sure thing. I'd like to know when you're ready to talk about it, though. You're rude sometimes, but that was a completely different level."

Sehun can't help the bark of laughter, wiping his eyes and shooting Chanyeol a grateful smile.

"Let's eat."

 

From that point on, Sehun doesn't order pizza anymore-not on his own, at least. Either Chanyeol or Baekhyun do it, and he conveniently ducks into his room when the doorbell rings. Anything in an attempt to avoid seeing a certain delivery boy again.

The delivery boy in question only shows up once more after their last encounter, seeming to avoid delivering to this particular address anymore. Which is just fine with Sehun. If he doesn't have to see the source of his embarrassment again for the rest of his life, it would still be too soon.

"Sehun, food's here!" he hears Baekhyun call, and he breathes a sigh of relief before slinking from his bedroom.

He collapses into a chair once he reaches the kitchen, hand sliding through his hair to push it away from his face, as he reaches for a slice, not bothering to wait for a plate to be placed in front of him, and taking a huge bite of it.

"You still never told us what's up with that one delivery guy and why you conveniently disappear whenever we decide we want pizza," Chanyeol prompts softly, taking a seat beside Sehun.

A sigh escapes Sehun's lips as he recounts the situation, telling his housemates about the month and a half the two of them were gone and the humiliation of the delivery boy pretending not to know him and then flirting with him yet again once they were face-to-face.

Chanyeol, ever the comforting friend, places a hand on Sehun's shoulder once he's finished with his story and he goes back to picking the pepperoni off of his slice, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Well, if anything, I'm proud of you for putting yourself out there, even if it didn't turn out how you hoped. That guy doesn't deserve you if that's how he's going to act, so... don't worry too much about it. There are others out there," Chanyeol says softly, Baekhyun nodding along across from him.

"Chanyeol's right. Besides, it's not like you're repulsive or anything. There's still that Chinese dude trying to get your attention, after all," Baekhyun adds on with a laugh.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Sehun groans, stuffing a slice of pepperoni into his mouth.

 

Their classes start just as the summer is winding down but the temperature is still hot enough to make his skin crawl uncomfortably, and Sehun is thrown headfirst into schoolwork, barely having enough time to worry about the embarrassment of the summer holidays, much less hold a proper conversation with either of his housemates. 

It's three months into the semester-nearly the beginning of December, and so close to winter holidays that Sehun can almost taste all the sleep he'll be catching up on-that he runs into the delivery boy again, quite literally.

His attention is directed to the phone in his hands, fingers flying across the screen as he taps out a text message to his group chat with Chanyeol and Baekhyun about how he thinks the three of them deserve barbecue that night, so of course he isn't watching where he's walking and he trips into the person walking ahead of him. He looks up to apologize and his expression immediately sours the moment he sees exactly who he's collided with.

The other boy stares at him with something akin to hope shining in his eyes and it feels like a slap in the face to Sehun, just like the last time he'd seen him.

"Sorry. Wasn't watching. If you're not hurt, I'll be on my way," he says, his voice gruff and his expression just as stony as ever as he side steps and continues walking.

The boy flinches at his tone, quickly turning and calling out to him, "wait--"

Sehun heaves a sigh, turning on his heel to face the other again, his face fixed in a displeased expression.

"I do not want to talk to you, Taemin."

Jongin's face immediately scrunches in confusion, and he chances a look around, even though he knows for certain Taemin isn't around.

"M-Me? I'm not Taemin...? My name is Jongin."

The confusion in Jongin's voice catches Sehun completely off guard, but he brushes it off, his lips pulling into a deep frown and his hands balling into fists as he takes a step closer to the other. He doesn't have the time for these little games of deception.

"Dude... I don't know what kind of trick you're trying to pull on me, but I think you should just stop now. Seriously, just... stop. It's not cool to play with people's feelings."

"What are you talking about? I just want to tal--"

"We talked already. Don't you remember when I called you? The way you pretended not to know what I was talking about spoke volumes."

"C-Call?"

Sehun is growing more and more exasperated the longer this conversation carries on, and he lifts a hand to rub at his face in annoyance, heaving yet another sigh.

"The week after you delivered to me the first time, I ordered again, stupidly hoping to see you. But someone else came. I tried to ask about you-I described you to your co-worker, and he said 'Oh, that sounds like Taemin. I can give you his number.' I called you a week later because I was too much of a wuss to do it that same night."

That's when realization dawns on Jongin and he starts laughing, unable to help himself out of sheer amusement at the misunderstanding. He lifts both hands, trying to ask Sehun to give him a moment and ignoring the way the other's glare intensifies as he catches his breath.

"No, no! You both have it all wrong," he finally manages to get out, once he can breathe properly again. He can sense that Sehun is close to turning around and walking away again, so he speaks as quickly as he can. "I'm not Taemin! Taemin is another guy who also works as a delivery guy for the same pizzeria. My co-worker probably assumed you meant him or something, since they seem to think we look alike? But I personally don't see the resemblance. It wasn't me you spoke to. I'm Jongin. Kim Jongin. I can even--"

Sehun remains silent, skepticism plain on his face as he watches Jongin reach for his wallet and pull out his I.D. and hold it out to him. Jongin's photo, along with his name and age are in plain sight, and Sehun suddenly feels a little stupid about the whole misunderstanding. They'd been avoiding one another for weeks over a case of mistaken identity and Sehun is suddenly wishing a chasm would open up beneath his feet and suck him into the center of the earth because he's pretty sure this is the most embarrassed he's ever felt in his life.

"Oh," is all he can reply for a moment, his eyes still trained on the I.D. card held in the other boy's fingers. His gaze slowly raises to meet Jongin's again, his cheeks burning with his embarrassment as he raises a hand to scratch at the nape of his neck.

"I guess it's a good thing, right? Haha," he mumbles again, attempting to make a joke out of the situation. "The name Taemin doesn't really fit you... I was wondering what your parents were thinking, naming you that."

Jongin just shrugs and returns his I.D. to his wallet, with a soft sigh and mumble of, "sure, I guess."

"I'm uh... sorry. For acting like a jerk and not, you know, asking you and stuff..."

"It's cool... I completely understand, dude. I would have reacted the same way, probably."

"So, no hard feelings?"

Jongin pauses and stares at Sehun for a moment, his head tilting as he thinks it over. Sehun, of course, thinks this is adorable, but he keeps that thought to himself. He's embarrassed himself enough to last the rest of his lifetime, no need to randomly blurt out the fact that he finds Jongin attractive. Not that it shouldn't already be obvious, considering the way he blurted it out the very first time they met.

"Well, I mean--" Jongin begins, and his tone makes Sehun flinch internally. He's going to get rejected before he even properly confesses, and he doesn't know how to feel about that-until he realizes that Jongin is grinning at him. "I still want to get to know you. Didn't I tell you that I thought you were cute? Those are feelings that made me hard."

"Jongin, that's not what hard fee--"

Jongin's grin grows wider and Sehun suddenly realizes what he means, his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment as he splutters for something, anything to say.

"You pervert," is all he can muster, and Jongin simply continues grinning, his amusement all too clear. Sehun shakes his head, letting out a sigh and a soft laugh. "You're the worst."

"Yeah, but you said I'm hot, so I can't be that bad."

Sehun rolls his eyes but doesn't deny it, making Jongin burst into laughter. Things seem a lot more relaxed and comfortable between them now, and Sehun can't help thinking that he wouldn't mind listening to the other's laughter if it always sounds this cute.

"So, what do you say to me taking you out this Friday night? Or is that too cliche for you? We can have a lunch date instead, if that suits your tastes better. So long as it's a date," Jongin pipes up again after he's caught his breath from his laughter, his eyes bright and his smile hopeful.

"I happen to love cliches, so Friday night sounds perfect to me. But that doesn't mean we can't have a lunch date as well. Are you free today?"

Jongin nods in agreement, beginning to walk and gesturing Sehun to walk with him. It's silent between them, but neither of them mind it too much, comfortably enjoying each other's presence.

"You know," Jongin starts once they reach the steps to the front entrance of the main building. "The next time I showed up at your place, it was because I'd chosen to deliver to you. I saw that you ordered because I recognized your address and I volunteered. I wanted to see you again... I'm sorry if that sounds a little creepy."

A smile breaks across Sehun's face and he laughs softly, reaching out to pat Jongin's shoulder his head shaking.

"Can't be that much more creepy than me calling your place of work because I wanted to see you again. In hindsight, that probably would have worked out better if I hadn't been too embarrassed to ask your name after our first encounter."

"For the record, I hadn't even been working the day you ordered again. It was my day off." Jongin lifts a hand to rub at the nape of his neck, laughing softly. "Otherwise, you'd have seen me at your door again and this whole misunderstanding wouldn't have happened."

Sehun gives him a one-shouldered shrug, smile growing a bit wider. "Ah, things worked out this way for a reason. Anyway, I've got class now and my professor is kind of a hard ass if you're late, so--I'll meet you here at twelve forty-five?"

"Sounds good to me," Jongin agrees, and just before he turns to walk away, he leans in and presses a kiss against Sehun's cheek. "I'll see you later."

He walks off, leaving a stunned Sehun behind at the steps. Sehun's cheeks flush a deep red and a pleased smile spreads across his lips, his fingers pressing against the same spot Jongin just kissed.

"I'm going to be dead by the end of this term and this Jongin kid is going to be the cause of it, I swear. Not even my homework causes me this much stress," he mumbles to himself, shaking his head as he finally heads off to class.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/__mangos) & [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/faehun)


End file.
